President's daughter
by ohyesmimi
Summary: Edward es el guardaespalda de Bella Swan, la hija de los estados unidos. El desde primer momento que la vio se enamoró de ella, pero ella está a punto de casarse con Jacob Black. Una serie de eventos que los harán juntarse y ver que el amor es dulce.
1. I Prefacio

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

_Prefacio.-_

Vi como el auto paraba frente a la iglesia y mi corazón se comenzó a romper, aún más de lo que ya estaba; si es que aquello era posible.

De verdad se casaría con él.

Las lágrimas corrían deliberadamente por mi cara, este era el fin.

Abrieron las puertas del auto, y ahí estaba ella. Más hermosa que nunca, pero en su rostro no había señal de aquella felicidad que embargaba generalmente a las novias. Aquella que las hacía brillar e iluminar un lugar a oscuras.

Me acerqué, como el guardaespaldas que debía resguardar su segurariad. Ese era mi lugar aquí, No más que esto. No la quise mirar, ya que si lo hacía no la dejaría seguir con su propósito. Esto debía ser así. La amaba, pero ella debía ser feliz y a mi lado no podría, tal y como ella dijo. Sabía que me estaba mirando pero me negué a hacer contacto con ella, debía ser fuerte.

"Edward" susurró llamándome, pero la ignoré.

"Vías despejadas. Pueden entrar" les dije a ella y a su padre, el presidente. La tomó del brazo y caminaron hacia la entrada de la iglesia. Vi como me miraba por encima de su hombro y mentalmente me despedí _"Te amaré por siempre_"

* * *

N/A: Les recuerdo que la historia está siendo EDITADA, por lo que aquellas que avanzaron con la historia no se asusten; sólo estoy arreglando la historia y volviendo a postear. También les recuerdo que primero actualizo en mi blog, y luego en FF.

_**Les comento, he escrito un OS que pueden encontrar aquí en FF. Me encantaría que lo leyeran, se llama "Hackensack" **_

_**Saludos. **_


	2. II Uno

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, sólo la trama es mía. **

* * *

_Uno.-_

Apenas me levanté sentí que sería un día complicado. Eran las cuatro y solo había dormido tres horas, gracias a la cena anual en la casa presidencial. Tomé una relajante ducha y apenas salí, sonó el teléfono privado que tenia dedicado al jefe de seguridad del presidente. Miré la pantalla y efectivamente era Ethan. Me sorprendió ya que nunca , a menos que sea estrictamente necesario llamaba. Por lo que algo grande estaba pasando.

"Ethan , hablame" dije rápidamente. Pero el solo contesto " Isabella" y cortó. Isabella, era la hija del presidente, tenía 20 años y eso era todo lo que sabia de ella. El llamado de Ethan significaba que ella estaba en peligro por lo que me coloqué el primer pantalón y polera que encontré. Corrí por los pasillos hasta llegar a la oficina, golpee y me hicieron pasar. Ahí estaba Ethan y dos personas más que no conocía.

"Cullen, ha llegado una amenaza nueva contra Isabella Swan" dijo el apenas entré.

" Y ¿ que hay de diferente esta a las otras?"pregunté, sin estar realmente sorprendido, ya que cada día recibíamos cerca de quinientas amenazas contra la familia presidencial.

" La están cumpliendo. Trataron de secuestrar a la Srta. Swan ayer durante la cena." Dijo él, abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente. Era imposible, la cena tenia un contingente de casi cien agentes del FBI.

"Bien entonces ¿Qué haremos?" dije rápidamente, este tipo de situaciones ameritaba una acción rápida.

" Serás su nuevo guardaespaldas. No la dejarás salir sola, la acompañaras a todos lados. Pero no llevaras ni traje ni gafas. Estarás encubierto." Dijo el sin prestarme atención realmente.

"Pero, entonces necesitaré una excusa para estar con ella todo el día. Bastante difícil será cuando ella deba ir a clases y yo me quede fuera de la sala " dije apuntando algo que sabía que tendrían que haber pensado hace rato.

" Lo sabemos. Es por eso que te harás pasar por su novio" cuando dijo eso me congelé. ¿Su novio? Imposible." Tendrás todo listo de aquí a las once. Puedes retirarte" no pude decir nada ya que me dio la espalda, como clara señal que me debía ir.

Caminé hasta el comedor. Estaba un poco asombrado por lo que tendría que hacer. Solo había visto a Isabella Swan dos veces y de lejos por lo que nunca había cruzado palabra con ella.

"Edward, hijo" Carlisle,mi padre me sacó de mi ensoñación. El era el doctor presidencial si de alguna manera debemos llamarlo." Tu madre dice qe te pases por casa hoy, que te extraña" dijo dándome un calido abrazo. Mi madre, Esme era una gran arquitecta, una de las mejores.

Era una mujer calida, amorosa y caritativa.

Tomé desayuno junto a mi padre, cuando en ese momento entró el presidente – por lo que nos levantamos para saludar – pero no venia solo.

"¡Papá! ¿Qué le diré a Jacob?. Oh ya se, Jacob han tratado secuestrarme por cuarta vez y el jefe de seguridad de nuestro _querido _presidente ha decidido colocarme un guardaespaldas que no solo será eso si no que también será mi novio. ¡Divertido! ¿Cierto?" una dulce pero afilada voz que destilaba sarcasmo venía detrás de el.

Isabella Swan.

Me quedé anonadado. Nunca había podido verla de cerca. Era simplemente hermosa. Su piel palida combinaba con su cabello caoba que llegaba hasta la cintura. Tenia unos ojos hermosos color chocolate, demasiado expresivos y unos labios rosas que la hacían ver _besable._

"Bella es por tu seguridad, Jacob" – dijo su nombre con una mueca, claramente no le gustaba – "entenderá si te ama"

Ella bufó antes de darse la vuelta. Y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que no estaban solos. Su cara se tiñó de un adorable sonrojo, que aumentó cuando me vio.

"Papá, tenemos compañía" dijo evadiendo mi mirada.

"Carlisle, Edward" dijo dándonos la mano" Bella, ellos son Carlisle y Edward Cullen." Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, claramente avergonzada." ¿Cómo está Esme y los chicos?"

Los chicos, Emmett y Alice. Eran mis hermanos mayores, Emmett tenía 30 y Alice 25. Mientras ellos hablaban decidí ir a arreglarme para un dia mas de seguridad.

Caminaba a un paso rápido, iba sin mirar por lo que no me fije que alguien venia en sentido contrario y choqué con el o ella.

" Perdón, no me fijé por donde iba" dijo una dulce voz desde el suelo. La ayudé a levantarse cuando la ví, era Bella.

"La culpa fue mía Srta. Swan" dije educadamente. Ella me miró y se sonrojó furiosamente. Asintió con la cabeza y se fue caminando por donde mismo venía.

Entré en mi habitación y me coloqué mi traje negro. Y diez para las once ya estaba en la oficina presidencial. Toqué tres veces y escuché un pequeño " pasé", era una mujer. Renee Swan, estaba sentada en uno de los sillones dentro de la oficina leyendo una revista Cosmopolitan.

Hasta la primera dama puede ser una chica cosmo - me reí internamente ante mis ocurrencias.

"Mi esposo vendrá en unos minutos , señor …"

"Cullen, Edward Cullen"

"Edward ya estás aquí" dijo la voz de Charlie a mis espaldas entrando a su oficina. "Ethan nos explico todo, estoy de acuerdo. Nadie los conocerá en Alemania y Bella estará a salvo" dijo dándome la mano. ¡Esperen ¡dijo… ¿Alemania?

"¿Alemania señor?"

"Si, en un país tan grande nadie se dará cuenta. Por eso te escogieron hijo, eres uno de los pocos que cumplen con los requisitos. Saber el idioma, ser joven y confiable. Partirán en dos días, máximo. Te recomiendo que guardes tus cosas luego"

Realmente no estaba entendiendo nada.

Habían pasado los dos días desde la conversación con el presidente. Estaba junto a mi familia esperando que llamaran para abordar el avión rumbo a Berlín. Lo mejor de todo era que podía tomar este viaje como unas merecidas vacaciones.

" Edward, hijo" Era Esme. Ella era la que más sufria con todo esto. Su bebe se iría lejos." Ten esto, para que nos recuerdes siempre" dijo entregándome un retrato donde salíamos Esme, Carlisle, Alice junto su novio Jasper y Emmett junto a Rosalie; nuestra prima y novia.

Y claro estaba yo, solo.

" Gracias mamá" dije dándole un abrazo, mientras sentía que ella rompia en llanto de nuevo.

_Todos los pasajeros rumbo a Berlin Alemania, dirigirse por favor a la puerta numero dos _–dijo una voz de una mujer por el altavoz. Esa era la llamada para partir.

Me despedí de mi familia y abordé. Entré a la primera clase – por insistencia del presidente – y vi a Bella ya sentada en su asiento. De alguna forma habían conseguido que ella pudiera entrar por otro lado sin que nadie los viera.

"Hola " le dije apenas me senté a su lado. Se veía abatida por algo." ¿estás bien?"

"Hola, no. Solo no quiero hacer esto, no es tu culpa. Es de mi padre" dijo en un susurro, pude ver como le temblaba su labio inferior. Le calló una lagrima que se limpio rápidamente, aquello me rompió el corazón. Sin darme cuenta la estaba acunando en mis brazos , consolándola. A penas la toqué sentí como si me hubiera dado la corriente. La sensación se expandió por todo mi cuerpo, pero no era desagradable para nada. Mi corazón se aceleró tontamente.

Horas de viaje después , llegamos a Alemania. Alquilé un vehículo, un _Volvo._ Manejé hasta nuestro apartamento, que era muy bonito y espacioso. Nos acomodamos cada uno en una habitación. Luego de lo que pasó en el avión no hablamos mas, en realidad ambos dormimos la mayoría del viaje.

Era la hora de la cena, por lo que me dispuse a prepararla. Pero cuando llegué me encontré con Bella preparando las cosas para hacer lasagna.

"¿Qué haces?"

" Que parece que hago" y ahí está el sarcasmo, de nuevo

" Dejame ayudarte" le dije lavándome las manos. Comenzamos a preparar todo en una bandeja de vidrio. Cuando terminamos nos quedamos callados, mirándonos. El ambiente era tenso pero no incomodo. "¿ Recuerdas lo que prepararon para nosotros, ya sabes la historia?"

"Si, tengo buena memoria" dijo caminando para salir de la cocina. Pero cuando pasó por detrás de mi, se tropezó con sus propios pies. Rápidamente la atajé en el aire, quedando con nuestros rostros muy cerca.

Podía sentir la respiración de Bella en mi boca. Sus mejillas se colorearon, se soltó rápidamente de mi y corrió a su habitación.

Vaya, esto será interesante …

* * *

**Anuncios de utilería : Este capitulo está editado. El siguiente lo subiré mañana o tal vez hoy en la noche a FF, sin embargo ya lo podrás encontrar en mi BLOG { link en perfil } También recordarles que se pasen por "Hackensack" y me den sus opiniones. Primer OS que escribo y me sale tan dramático. **

**Saludos, Gracias por su apoyo y comentarios. **


	3. III Dos

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a SM. Yo solo me adjudico la trama**

* * *

Dos.-

La relación con Bella no había progresado para nada. Sólo hablaba para dar las buenas noches y los buenos días. Y a veces para avisar que el almuerzo está servido. Nni siquiera comíamos juntos, ella tomaba sus cosas y partía al salón o a su habitación. Y siendo sinceros, la situación ya me estaba colmando la paciencia.

Bella estaba actuando como una niña pequeña y caprichosa. No nos conocemos, lo entiendo. Pero esto es por su bien, no por el mío. Ella es solo un trabajo, uno muy atractivo a decir verdad. Y realmente no era mi culpa, yo sólo cumplía órdenes que no podía desobedecer.

Llevábamos casi una semana y media en esta casa y país desconocido, y nada. No había comunicación entre nosotros, y realmente eso debía cambiar.

"Bella, ¿podemos hablar?" le dije una tarde después de almuerzo, ella se encontraba en el salón viendo la repetición de un capitulo antiguo de Friends. A falta de otras actividades – y de comunicación – no hacía más que ver la televisión o dormir.

"Claro" Apagó la televisión y me miró, esperando que hablara.

"Creo que por el bien de la operación, deberíamos actuar como pareja. No con todas las cosas que implica, pero al menos tener un poco de comunicación. Y no como lo hemos estado haciendo durante los últimos días. Si alguien nos ve así, jampas creerán que estamos juntos." le dije. Ella me miró por un largo rato y suspiró.

"Tendrás que tener paciencia. Todo esto ha sido un cambio muy brusco para mí, ya sabes. El país, todo en realidad. . Pero sí, tienes razón, y lamento mucho que me haya comportado de esta manera. No era mi intención ser maleducada" dijo ella sonrojándose. Durante esta semana me había dado cuenta que tenía esa costumbre de sonrojarse por pequeñas cosas como si la miraba o le saludaba.

"Deberíamos hacer algo juntos, ya sabes para conocernos. ¿Qué tal si vamos a recorrer la ciudad?" dije, así podríamos conversar y si simplemente no deseaba hacerlo, podríamos conocer la ciudad que sería nuestro hogar durante los siguientes meses.

"Claro, me iré a poner mi abrigo" dijo ella y salió a su habitación. "Listo, vamos" dijo rápidamente. Salimos de la casa, pero cuando estábamos a punto de partir una chica como de la edad de Bella nos llamó. Era rubia, debajo de aquel abrigo se notaba que contaba de un buen cuerpo, y su sonrisa tenía algo de seductora o tal vez sólo era por mí.

"Soy Irina. Su vecina" dijo dándonos la mano, y apuntando la casa adjunta a la nuestra.

"Edward y ella es Bella… mi novia" sentí como Bella se puso rígida a mi lado cuando dije que ella era mi novia. Incluso para mi había sonado extraño.

"Me lo suponía, ya que no han salido desde que llegaron" dijo moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente. Miré a Bella y ella estaba completamente sonrojada. "Bueno, cualquier cosa ya saben donde vivo. Son bienvenidos en mi casa" dijo mirándome lascivamente. Esa mujer no conocía límites, al parecer.

Luego de la pequeña intervención de Irina, caminamos por las calles nevadas de Berlín. Encontramos un pequeño parque, se veían muchas familias jugando con sus pequeños hijos.

"No me agrada" dijo de repente Bella. La miré confundido sin saber a quién se refería. " Irina" dijo después con un suspiro " Te miraba como si fueras un pedazo de carne. Uno internacional, en este caso" dijo riendo. ¿Acaso ella estaba celosa? "No estoy celosa, es solo que no me gusta ese tipo de mujeres, son de esas que creen que por tener un buen cuerpo y bonita cara pueden tener a quien quieran" dijo rápidamente, sonrojándose.

Ella había dicho que era bonita, pero yo no la había notado realmente. Más bien estaba al tanto de las reacciones de Bella cuando hablábamos con Irina. "¿Era bonita?" le pregunté.

"Sí. No creo que no te hayas dado cuenta" dijo ella un poco molesta.

"No, soy un buen actor Bella. Se supone que debo estar pendiente de mi novia" dije simplemente. Como si fuera cierto- pensé – en realidad la miraba a ella porque ella sí era hermosa, con sus mejillas siempre sonrojadas y sus ojos color chocolate.

Ella no dijo nada más. Vi como miraba a los niños jugar, cuando se le acercó un niño y le preguntó en alemán si sabía dónde estaba su mami. Ella le respondió que no pero lo ayudaríamos. Aquel acto hizo que mi corazón se hinchara de emoción. Hoy en día casi no quedaban las mujeres que amaban a los niños, muchas querían ser madres pero cuando lo eran resultaban ser un desastre.

_Afortunado seria quien se casé con Bella_. Era inteligente, hermosa y además adora a los niños. Eso lo podía notar en su cara.

Lo tomó en brazos y con un "enseguida vuelvo" se machó con el niño.

No la perdí de vista hasta que mi celular sonó. La agencia me lo había dado, y ese sería nuestra única forma de comunicación.

"Cullen." Dije formalmente.

"Están en Alemania. Te están vigilando" dijo una voz que no supe identificar bien "Estás en el parque. Bella, está caminando con un niño en brazos. Ve a buscarla y has que no vean sus caras, ellos están ahí pero no han podido ubicarte. Salgan del parque luego de las siete cuando ya esté más oscuro, vayan a su casa y cierren todo. Estaremos en contacto" y cortó.

Miré el identificador de pantallas pero solo decía " Número privado". Alguien nos estaba ayudando.

Me levanté rápidamente de la banca donde hace unos minutos estábamos Bella y yo sentados. Caminé rápido buscando a Bella. Pero no la encontraba, tenía que hacerlo rápido. Según el informante estaban en el parque, pero al estar de espalda a la calle no me habían visto, aún.

Me comencé a desesperar cuando no vi a Bella en ninguna parte del parque. ¡Por qué tuve que dejar ir a Bella sola con el pequeño! ¿Qué tal si el pequeño era parte de la trampa? ¡Eres un idiota, Cullen!

"¿Dónde estás Bella?" dije susurrando y viendo a mi alrededores, pero sin mirar en dirección a la calle. Para que así no me vieran.

¿Cómo le haría para que no vieran nuestras caras? No se me ocurría nada, para lograr aquello. Pero lo más importante era ¿Cómo nos habían descubierto? Solo, el FBI y el padre de Bella sabían dónde estábamos. Ni siquiera Jacob Black su novio, sabia. Ya que según había escuchado Bella había terminado con él, debido a que no sabía cómo explicarle la situación sin que sonara ridícula.

Vi un cabello color caoba desde lejos. _Bella._Corrí hacia ella y vi que estaba sola, en el suelo. Se había caído.

"¿Estás bien?" le pregunté. Ella solo asintió pero sabía que no era asi " ¿Qué ha pasado?" le pregunté.

"Dejé al chico con su madre y cuando venía caminando de vuelta me tropecé con algo en el suelo y me caí" dijo ella. "No te preocupes es algo que siempre me pasa. Recuerda, soy la torpeza en persona" reí cuando dijo eso. Cuando recordé que debíamos irnos luego.

_Mantén ocultas sus caras._ ¿Pero cómo?

Y fue ahí cuando una ampolleta se prendió en mi cabeza. Cuando besas a alguien sus caras se funden como una, y nadie se dará cuenta quienes somos.

Eso haría. Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Nos protegería y a la vez le daríamos vida a nuestra actuación.

Ella seguía en el suelo, por lo que comencé a acercar mi cara a la suya. Su respiración se hizo más y más agitada. Había descubierto lo que haría.

Acorté lo que quedaba de espacio entre nosotros y presioné mis labios con los de ella. Eran suaves y sabían a menta. Al principio fue solo un pequeño roce, pero un suspiro que soltó junto a mis labios me llevó a la locura. ¿ A quién quiero engañar? Desde el casi accidente en la cocina hace dos semanas que había querido hacer esto, pero lo había guardado bien adentro y ahora estaba floreciendo.

Bella me gustaba, pero no podía intentar nada con ella. Ella era la hija del presidente y yo solo su guarda espalda y su novio ficticio.

El beso se tornó furioso, pero no por mi parte. Ella tomo la iniciativa de profundizar el beso. Y yo se lo permití, besarla era como estar en el cielo pero luego caías al infierno. Aún seguíamos en el suelo, por lo que sin dejar de besarnos la levanté. La sujeté por la cintura y ella enrollo sus brazos en mi cuello y acariciando mí cabello.

Volvió a sonar mi celular haciendo que nos separáramos.

"Bien hecho Cullen, ahora vayan a la casa. Se han ido al no encontrarlos, pero volverán. " dijo la voz desconocida, de nuevo. Cuando recordé el porqué del beso.

Todo era una farsa y creo que escuché como mi corazón se rompía.

"Vamos a casa" dije rápidamente y caminando delante de ella. No la quise mirar, ya que sabía que si lo hacia la traería junto a mí y la besaría nuevamente.

Bella me gustaba. En realidad era más que gustar. Pero yo no me podía enamorar.

* * *

**N/A: Como prometí, el capitulo editado. El día domingo actualizo Breath Me. Tengo Twitter dedicado a mis historias, link en profile.**


	4. IV Tres

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM. Sólo la trama es mía. **

**N/A: Nueva edición. Mañana capitulo nuevo de este, y de Nueve Meses. Les recuerdo que tengo una cuenta de Twitter { link en profile} y además les invito a leer mi OS para el Teenage Dream Twilight Contest llamado Hackensack. Gracias por los reviews, favoritos, alertas, etc. **

**Saludos, **

**Caro.**

* * *

Tres.-

"_Vamos a casa" dije rápidamente y caminando delante de ella. No la quise mirar, ya que sabía que si lo hacia la traería junto a mi y la besaría nuevamente._

_Bella me gustaba. En realidad era más que gustar. Pero yo no me podía enamorar._

El camino a casa fue silencioso. Con las manos entrelazadas como dos enamorados, con la excepción que el sentimiento era solo de mi parte. Entramos a casa y el silencio continúo. No quería ser yo quien lo rompiera.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó en el parque?" dijo ella mirándome. Evite todo lo que pude su mirada pero ella no me dejó " Mírame"

"Yo, sé que estuvo mal. Tú tienes un novio y yo soy solo tu guardaespaldas"

"Edward, la verdad por favor" dijo ella. Suspiré, sabía que si le mentía ella no confiaría en mí.

"Al parecer tenemos un informante, cuando fuiste a dejar al niño con su mamá me llamaron. Era un hombre, dijo que nos estaban vigilando y que debía hacer que no nos vieran las caras. Y te besé"

"Entonces... el beso fue solo para evitar que no nos vieran" dijo ella, su voz se notaba quebrada. No me di cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que vi caer una lagrima al suelo. "Voy estar en mi pieza" dijo y salió corriendo hasta su habitación.

¿Qué hacía ahora? Puedo ir a su pieza y decirle que no fue solo para salvarla o puedo quedarme aquí y esperar que ella se olvide me perdone y sigamos con la farsa.

_Te gusta no lo niegues más_ – dijo mi conciencia. Y aunque no debería hacerlo, por primera vez le hice caso.

Caminé hasta su habitación lentamente, preparándome mentalmente para dar el discurso más largo de mi vida. Si, le diría todo lo que sentía de una vez. Toqué, pero nadie contestó. Así que hablaría ahí mismo.

"Bella, el beso fue para que no nos vieran" comencé y se escuchó un sollozo " pero cuando posé mis labios sobre los tuyos, fue como si hubiera encontrado mi lugar en el mundo. Lo que empecé para salvarte se convirtió en lo que más había deseado hacer desde que te vi esa mañana en la cocina cuando peleabas con tu padre. Por un momento desearía que lo que estoy sintiendo por ti no fuera tan incorrecto, pero se siente tan bien. Bella me gustas y mucho. Tal vez no sientas lo mismo que yo, porque tú tienes un novio que te está esperando en casa. Si es así lo entiendo" dije apoyando mi cabeza en la puerta. Me quedé así por cerca de cinco minutos hasta que escuché como abrían la puerta.

Bella estaba ahí con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, mirándome. Ninguno de los dos dijo algo, yo no tenía más palabras. Poco a poco se acercó a mí y depositó un pequeño y casto beso en mis labios.

"También me gustas"

Aquella noche dormimos juntos, pero solo fue eso. Nos quedamos conversando sobre nosotros durante horas, además de unos cuantos besos cargados de amor pero más que eso no pasamos. Quería que las cosas fueran perfectas, nunca me había sentido así con una chica.

Me había despertado antes que ella, quería sorprenderla con un desayuno en su cama. No era una persona romántica, pero con ella me nacía el sentimiento de querer mimarla y protegerla a toda costa. Le hice huevos, tocino y jugo de naranja. Estaba a punto de subir a despertarla cuando me llegó un mensaje al celular, el cual siempre traía conmigo.

"_Cuidado con Irina, SCJ" _No tuve ni tiempo para pensar en aquel mensaje cuando sonó el timbre. Caminé hasta la puerta y la abrí. _Irina._

"Edward, me alegra encontrarte" dijo ella sonriendo." Se me ha roto una tubería y no sé qué hacer" dijo ella intentando sonar coqueta.

_Cuidado con Irina._ "Lo siento Irina, no sé cómo arreglar tuberías" le mentí e intenté sonar frío para que se fuera pronto. Sin embargo era bastante insistente.

"Oh que pena, ¿crees que pueda entrar?" dijo sobándose los brazos en señal de frío. ¿Qué hago? Si la dejo entrar puede que ella sea la chica que nos haya estado mirando ayer en el parque.

"Edward, cariño ¿quién está en la puerta?" dijo la voz de mi dulce Bella. Irina abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando Bella apareció, en mi camisa y nada más.

Bella era una chica inteligente.

"Oh, Buenos días Irina" dijo ella amablemente, pero en sus ojos había algo que no supe identificar.

"Al parecer sí que los son" respondió Irina con sorna" En fin, creo que llamaré a una albañil para que me ayude con la tubería" dijo, caminando rumbo a su casa.

Cabe decir que no escuchamos nunca nada parecido a un albañil.

Dos semanas pasaron sin ningún problema. No tuve más llamadas del informante e Irina no volvió a aparecer. La relación con Bella iba viento en popa, actuábamos como una verdadera pareja. Cosa que aún no lo éramos, ni podríamos ser.

Que nos gustáramos era una cosa, pero que fuéramos pareja oficialmente no sería bien recibido ni por Jacob ni por Charlie. Jamás podría llamarla mi novia de verdad, ella tenía un novio esperándola y yo sólo era el chico que cuidaba de ella y con la que tenía una simple aventura.

"¿En qué piensas?" me dijo el ángel que estaba a mi lado. Recién nos habíamos acostado, en la pieza de Bella.

"En cómo reaccionarían Jacob y Charlie si se enterarán de nosotros" le dije en un susurro.

"En realidad no me importa. Jacob se enojaría y Charlie… bueno Charlie estará feliz que haya terminado con Jacob." Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

"Si, pero sabes que lo nuestro no está permitido" le dije mirándola.

"¿Y qué?, no puedo evitar sentirme feliz cuando estoy contigo" dijo ella besándome "Te quiero Edward, nadie podrá evitar que sienta esto" dijo ella colocando mi mano en su corazón.

Me quiere, me dijo que me quiere. "Oh Bella, también te quiero. Pero no puedo evitar pensar que pasará cuando te tenga que entregar a Jacob" dije besándola yo ahora.

"No pienses en eso, vivamos el presente" dijo ella, colocándose encima de mí. "Siénteme Edward" dijo besándome.


	5. V Cuatro

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertencen a SM, solo la trama es mía. _**

**_N/A: Lamento la tardanza, mañana el siguiente capitulo. Saludos._**

* * *

_Cuatro.-_

_BPOV.-_

En cuanto vi a Edward supe que el sería lo que llevaría a la ruina mi relación con Jacob. Desde que lo vi aquel día parado al lado de la escalera por la que bajaría el Primer ministro de Inglaterra. Su porte, sus facciones demostraban galantería y gracia poco conocida para mí. Me hechizó por completo.

Y aunque el berrinche que le hice a mi padre tratando de justificar a mi "nuevo" novio era más una petición de no dejarme sola con él en una habitación, sólo era una simple excusa ya que estaba segura que a la primera oportunidad le saltaría encima.

¿Era yo? O desde el primer momento en que nuestros cuerpos chocaron – cosa que hice a propósito – la tensión sexual aumento. O solo era yo, con el pacto de castidad que tenía Jacob.

"Será especial. Cuando nos casemos" Sí, claro. Definitivamente la virginidad estaba sobreevaluada, pero era deseo de Jacob que fuera así.

Apenas llegamos a Alemania, mi torpeza hiso acto de presencia. Y mi salvador, estuvo ahí tal como y siempre lo había imaginado.

Más tensión sexual para mí. Tenía algo tan … tan atrayente que me alejé por miedo de hacer algo irracional. Como acostarme con él y entregarle lo que tanto quería Jacob que conservara para ese alguien especial.

Dos semanas – más o menos- sin hablar más que monosílabos y frases cortas. Pero aun así algo hacia que me encantara oír mi nombre de sus labios. Sus perfectos labios, que probé después de que me pidiera por favor tener una relación normal entre nosotros.

Pero luego me rompió el corazón. Y esa fue la clave. Pensar que me había roto el corazón, se supone que alguien al que amas te rompe el corazón, no tu guarda espalda que hizo algo para salvarte.

Aquello me hizo pensar. ¿Qué me hace sentir Edward? Excitada, protegida, amada. ¿Y Jacob? No pude pensar en nada que me hiciera sentir Jacob. Cuando conocí a Jacob – hace más de diez años – le consideré mi mejor amigo. Pero luego, con la insistencia de mis padres nos hizo pensar en algo más que una simple amistad.

Tres años después de eso, aun no me hace sentir amor por él. Al menos no como él quiere que sienta amor. Es como amar a un hermano.

Pero luego Edward se acercó a mi puerta y me explicó que el beso lo había deseado tanto como yo y que el salvarme solo fue una oportunidad para hacerlo. Me confesó que le gustaba, le respondí.

El me encantaba, más que gustar.

Comenzamos a dormir juntos. No pasamos más allá de unos cuantos besos , con el no apuraría las cosas.

Pero luego un nuevo obstáculo, Irina. No podía creer lo descarada que era, pero yo podía arruinarle todos sus planes. Me desnudé y tomé una camisa de Edward y me la puse, dejando solo a la vista la mitad de mis muslos y mis piernas.

"Edward, cariño ¿quién está en la puerta?" pregunté desde la escalera, asomando solo la cabeza. Confirmé que era _ella_, y caminé hasta la puerta. "Oh, Buenos días Irina" dije tratando de sonar amable.

"Al parecer sí que los son" dijo ella mirándome desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Sonreí victoriosa, cuando decidió irse a su casa.

Ella debía saber que Edward era mío, solo mío.

Dos semanas pasan volando, cuando sientes que tu vida al fin tiene el sentido que debería tener. Muchas de las cosas que hacíamos las hacíamos como la pareja que en realidad no éramos y eso me hería.

Sentía como si los sentimientos de Edward hacia mí, no eran los suficientes como para pedirme que sea su novia.

"¿En qué piensas?" le pregunté un día mientras estábamos acostados en ahora _nuestra_ habitación, como me gustaba llamarla.

Me respondió que pensaba en la reacción de Charlie y Jacob si supieran de lo que ellos juntaron inconscientemente.

"En realidad no me importa. Jacob se enojaría y Charlie… bueno Charlie estará feliz que haya terminado con Jacob." Le dije restándole importancia. Sobre todo por Jacob, nunca sentí como si debiéramos estar juntos. Y Charlie luego de un tiempo también se dio cuenta de lo mismo, por lo que le tomó mala voluntad luego del sexto mes de noviazgo. En cambio mamá, adora a su nuevo hijo.

Me respondió que yo sabía que no estaba permitido lo nuestro. ¡Pero y qué! No puedo evitar sentirme feliz a su lado. Le dije eso y lo besé.

"Te quiero Edward, nadie podrá evitar que sienta esto" dije y le puse su mano en mi pecho. Mi corazón latía desesperado por el contacto. Puso una sonrisa boba.

"Oh Bella, también te quiero. Pero no puedo evitar pensar que pasará cuando te tenga que entregar a Jacob" dijo él. No quería pensar en Jacob. No quería pensar en los demás, solo en mi y en él.

"No pienses en eso, vivamos el presente" dije sentándome a horcajadas encima de él "Siénteme Edward" dije y lo besé como si se me fuera la vida en ello.

Jacob tenía razón en algo. Le daría mi virginidad a alguien que fuera especial para mí, y ese era Edward.

"Bella, no" dijo apartándome, y justo sonó su celular. "Ven, toma tus cosas rápido. Nos vamos, averiguaron donde estamos" dijo levantándose de un salto de la cama. Tomó su maleta hecha y la mía. Guardé mi neceser y mi celular en un bolso de mano. Edward bajó antes y fue a dejar las maletas al auto, saliendo por la puerta trasera. Bajé corriendo –sin caerme – hasta subirme en el asiento del copiloto. Dejamos todo abierto, no era de importancia ahora.

Edward aceleró y comenzó a manejar rumbo al aeropuerto.

"¿Dónde iremos?" le dije con un poco de miedo.

"Italia. En Volterra mis padres tienen una casa. Ahí nadie nos identificará." Dijo mirando por el espejo retrovisor. Miré y vi un BMW negro, pensé que no era nada hasta que vi que nos venía persiguiendo " Ponte el cinturón, debo perder ese auto" dijo antes de dar la vuelta y comenzar a manejar a través de callejones y calles estrechas.

Miré el velocímetro y me alerté. Íbamos casi a 200 km/hr. Pero no importa, necesitábamos llegar al aeropuerto y alejarnos de esos tipos.

Logramos llegar al aeropuerto, me saque el cinturón y corrí con Edward quien llevaba las maletas. Miré atrás y vi a dos tipos con abrigos negros corriendo tras nosotros. Abrí mi bolso de mano buscando algo para distraerlos y vi mi collar de perlas. _Lo siento abuela Marie_.

Lo rompí y lo dejé en el suelo esperando que no se hayan dado cuenta de eso, y no lo hicieron porque ambos cayeron al suelo. Edward compró los pasajes rápidamente, al vuelo rumbo Italia más próximo que hubiera.

Una vez que abordamos pudimos respirar tranquilos. Se me acercó y me abrazó.

"Eso estuvo cerca" dijo él, levantando mi mentón y besándome.


	6. VI Cinco

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, sólo la trama es mía. **

**N/A: Lamento mucho la demora. El día Jueves que debí subir este capitulo, fui detenida junto a mi hermano en una de las marchas en Chile por la Educación. Y debí pasar la noche en una celda, hasta que ayer al mediodía fuimos dejados en libertad. Ayer cuando llegué, simplemente me dediqué a dormir ya que dormir en un suelo de cemento no es lo más cómodo del mundo. Sin embargo, hoy que estoy más descansada he logrado hilar algunas palabras para la edición de este capitulo. Espero que les guste, y ahora seguiré con la edición de Breath Me y No si te mato primero, una vez pasada tres ediciones de cada una sigo con esta. **

**Saludos, Caro. **

**Cinco.-**

Volterra traía muchos recuerdos, mi niñez y mi adolescencia habían sido observadas por esta maravillosa ciudad. Ahora observaría el amor que poco a poco crecía de maneras inimaginables por esta muchacha. Isabella Swan me había hechizado completamente y yo había arriesgado nuestras vidas por ello. _Es tu trabajo idiota._ No, ella no era mi trabajo ella era _la_ chica que tenía mi corazón entre sus manos. Y fácilmente podría salir herido, estaba a su merced.

Heridas. Esa palabra me traía de vuelta a la realidad. ¿Qué habría pasado si nos hubieran atrapado? Bella estaría muerta para esta hora y yo imposibilitado, probablemente muerto también; no les convenía un testigo vivo. No podría bajar la guardia de esa forma nuevamente, aunque estuviéramos fuera de todo el mundo. Ni siquiera le avisaríamos al Presidente sobre nuestro paradero. _El amor te pone idiota, idiota._

El viaje desde Alemania a Italia fue lento y sin novedades, Bella durmió con su cabeza en mi hombro durante todo este mientras yo intentaba averiguar cómo nos habían encontrado. Si lo pensaba bien sólo algunos sabían nuestro paradero; entre ellos el padre de Bella, mi padre y Alice. El servicio secreto había dejado bajo mi disposición la elección del lugar donde nos esconderíamos, ellos habían cargado dinero a una cuenta bancaria por lo que tampoco podrían rastrearnos. Había sacado suficiente dinero antes de abandonar los Estados Unidos como para no volver a sacar en un par de meses. Entonces nos quedaba una sola persona que podría caer dentro del rango de sospechoso. Jacob Black. Por algo Charlie Swan ya no lo quería como su yerno. Algo había tras eso.

Volterra no había cambiado nada, y nuestro hogar seguía tal y como lo había visto la última vez que había viajado con Jessica hace cuatro años. _Jessica_. Un suspiro involuntario salió desde lo más profundo de mí, provocando que Bella me mirara curiosa. Sólo negué, aún no era tiempo de confesiones sobre las personas de mi pasado. Pero sabía que si esta 'relación' avanzaba tendría que hablarlo con ella.

Todo estaba cubierto por una leve capa de polvo, señal que mis padres hace poco habían visitado el lugar así que no me sorprendí cuando vi una carta en mi habitación con la letra de Alice.

"_Hermanito, por la tarde vendrán a dejaros alimentos. Cuidaré tu secreto y vigilaré a Black. Te ama, tu hermanita a la que adoras. Alice._

_PD: Cuídate. "_

Alice, siempre lo sabía todo. Nunca en todos los años que la conocía había podido deducir el por qué siempre lo sabe todo.

Fiel a lo que Alice había dicho a eso de las seis una pequeña mujer llegó cargadas de pesadas bolsas con comida, sin decir nada se marchó. No preguntó ni dijo nada, eso era bueno nadie sabría que estábamos acá.

Bella aún no había dicho nada y por un momento me recordó los primeros días en Alemania, sólo que esta vez ya sabíamos los sentimientos que había de por medio en esta relación poco común. Tal vez lo sucedido en Alemania le había afectado y estaba en shock; _o tal vez está esperando que tú le hables._

Lo pensé por unos segundos antes de romper el silencio mientras limpiábamos la casa de mis padres, buscando que quedara decente y apta para dos personas – pareja a la vista del mundo – viviera cómodamente sin mugre, polvo y arañas.

"¿Quisieras hacer algo mañana?" Dije intentando sonar indiferentemente, esperando que dijera que si y comenzara a hablar tanto como lo hacía antes. Extrañaba su voz si éramos sinceros.

"Bueno" contestó sin mirarme, aunque yo tampoco la miraba. Un silencio incomodo llenó la estancia por primera vez en semanas desde el día de nuestras confesiones de amor. Sentí y no se movía, como esperando algo o tal vez pensando en algo. El silencio se estaba volviendo total y tortuoso " Fue Jacob" dijo de pronto. Y yo me vi en la obligación de levantar la mirada. ¿Fue Jacob? Qué quería decir con eso. "Hay una razón por la que mis padres no lo quieren. Él tiene amigos poco comunes" dijo y yo de apoco comencé a entender qué quería decir con "_Fue Jacob."_

"¿Amigos poco comunes?" pregunté queriendo saber todo. Si ella sabía que Jacob podía ser peligroso para esta misión debió habérmelo dicho desde un comienzo. Podría haber dicho algo como: _Si, bueno. Jacob es mafioso o sus mejores amigos lo son. Puede ser que por eso desean matarme. _Si eso habría sido perfecto.

"Es una larga historia" dijo con un bostezo completamente falso. Era una pésima actriz. "Fue un día agotador, hora de irse a la cama" dijo rápidamente, intentando escapar de mí.

"Isabella Swan, ven acá ahora" dije entre dientes, sintiendo la furia comenzar a crecer en mis venas. Bella sabía algo de importancia para su propia seguridad y era tan estúpida como para no decirlo. "¿A qué te refieres con 'Amigos poco comunes'?" le dije intentando mantener mis emociones a raya, pero se me estaba haciendo muy difícil.

"No es nada. El bueno, sus amigos son o pertenecen a una agrupación como ellos le llaman. Nunca me ha explicado que va, pero mientras veníamos en el avión pensé en quienes sabían dónde nos encontrábamos. Jacob es el único que podría habernos delatado, sé que el tiene los medios como para saber eso" dijo rápidamente. ¿Una organización? Esta chica había estado ocultando información.

"¿Sabes el nombre de la organización?"

"Algo de hermano" dijo ella dudosa. El Gran Hermano. Comencé a caminar de una esquina a otra intentando no gritarle. Habíamos tenido al culpable de todo frente a nuestras narices durante todo este tiempo. "¿Edward?" susurró y en ese susurro pude escuchar el miedo y la inseguridad que seguramente mi actitud le estaba causando.

"Hora de dormir" dije simplemente, caminando hacia la puerta de la casa y saliendo al patio. De pronto un poco de nicotina se veía perfecto para la situación.

Cigarrillo tras cigarrillo no pude evitar pensar en lo que había dicho. El gran hermano, era una organización caza fortuna en busca de muchachas que tenían gran poder político y con grandes sumas de dinero. Su táctica de ataque siempre era el mismo, - mentirle a la presa – atraer a la presa – convencer a la presa – matar a la presa.

Bella ha sido una víctima más del Gran Hermano.

Al final no quedaban más cigarrillos en la cajetilla. Suspiré y entré esperando no ver a Bella en el salón si no en la habitación que le había asignado.

"Lo siento" dijo apenas me vio entrar. La miré sin decir nada, aún estaba enfurecido por su ignorancia. Él le había comentado sobre la organización y ella no había hecho nada. Claramente sus padres lo sabían ya que no les gustaba Jacob para su niña, pero tampoco habían hecho nada. La estupidez era de familia.

"Está bien. Vete a dormir" le dije mientras yo me dirigía a la biblioteca para ocupar uno de los ordenadores. La escuché sollozar y supe que estaba llorando, mi corazón se rompió y quise correr a consolarla y decirle que todo estaba bien. Pero no lo haría, no me sentía capaz de ir y consolarla sin decirle algo feo e hiriente. Por primera vez en semanas estaba realmente furioso.

Estuve divagando durante horas hasta que el sueño me venció, y no desperté hasta que una pequeña mano tocó mi cabello sobresaltándome. Bella me miraba y sus ojos estaban rojos, seguramente de haber llorado tanto.

"Vamos a dormir" dijo suavemente obligándome a subir hasta el segundo piso donde se encontraban las habitaciones. Ella me estaba guiando hacia su habitación pero me zafé de su agarre, aún seguía enojado. Ella me miró sorprendida, pero mi expresión le debió haber dicho todo. Asintió y sorbió la nariz, estaba llorando de nuevo "Comprendo. Lo siento" dijo y entró cerrando la puerta con seguro. Esto se me hacía conocido.

Entré en la que sería mi habitación por esta noche o tal vez por varias noches, y apenas toqué mi cabeza con la almohada caí rendido ante los brazos de Morfeo.


	7. Nota

16/06/2013

Después de un año o más fuera de este lugar, vengo a darles una explicación del porqué jamás terminé mis historias. Mi imaginación, motivación y tiempo se esfumaron una vez que entré a la universidad. Nuevamente fallé en mis proyectos personales y eso me produjo gran frustración y por lo mismo, dejé todo a medias. Les pido disculpas, por mi ausencia. No sé si terminaré las historias; pero por ahora sé que las guardaré en algún lugar y más adelante las volveré a publicar nuevamente. Sin embargo, no por este canal. He abierto una cuenta nueva, en la cual por ahora no mantendré con historias -creo.- pero que si llegase a escribir una vez más es allí donde todo volvería a renacer. En mi mente, las historias siguen vivas pero a la hora de plasmarlas no puedo hacerlo.

Nuevamente me disculpo..

Caro.

Nueva cuenta:

u/4793311/


End file.
